


Fuck you, Serket

by Playinghooky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/F, Hatesex, Humanstuck, Lame blind jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is set up on blind date with a roommate's girlfriend's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, Serket

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I told my friend I would write some homesmut and.... here it is. He helped give me the prompt and I just sort of let my fingers do the talking. if it sucks they will be punished. What is hatesex even? I don't know, is that an actual thing people have?

You can't remember the last time you were set up like this, for some reason you believe it went down badly and it was probably for a good reason you haven’t gone on any more, but before you can remember what exactly the reason was your date arrives. You know this by the sound of the chair scraping back and the small catch of breath when you're sure they've realized you are wearing sunglasses, indoors, at night. You used to hate when people reacted that way, mostly because you can still hear them, damnit, but now it just sort of makes you chuckle.  
  
"Jesus, when she said it was a blind date I didn't think my date would aaaaaaaactually be blind!” You do not laugh at your date’s ‘joke’. Even if it was funny you wouldn’t laugh, because you recognize that voice. And already you can feel your mouth pulling into a tight-lipped seal, your face becoming a stony mask. Your date is saying something like ‘come on, what’s with the face?’ but your own mind is straying backwards into the past.  
  
The name Vriska Serket sends all sorts of cold chills down your spine and causes your fingers to curl into fists. In your mind’s eye, Vriska looks like a little impish devil- fanged smile, horned head, the whole nine yards. You’ve come to think this way since your days in high school together where everyone seemed to follow after the devil like slobbering brain-dead zombies. You were the only one immune to her psycho bitch mind powers, and so the only way to deal with you was obviously to antagonize.  
  
It started out on a small scale; Bumping shoulders and demanding that you watch where you’re going, kicking your cane askew. And then they became outright taunts and jeers, often times Vriska could get whoever was with her to join in. Of course you stoically withstood this horrible treatment. You knew how to walk with your back erect and keep your head facing forward. You learned quickly how to keep your face a cold and uncaring facade, and you knew it must have gotten to her- why else would she up the ante and make your whole high school career a living hell?  
  
When you finally graduated you thought perhaps college was the perfect escape- there was no way Serket could follow you to your prestigious school, and for your first year you lived a pretty peaceful life in the dorms, with the occasional awkward moment with your roommate and her girlfriend. Life would have continued to be peaceful if said roommate and her fussy girlfriend weren’t always trying to hook you up with people.  
  
People like Vriska Fucking Serket.  
  
“Pyrope, seriously!” her voice snaps you out of the memories, but does not break your hard face, “You remember me, don’t you?”  
  
“How could anyone forget their teenaged tormentor?” You offer her a grim smile, one you hope she might interpret as dangerous, “I thought by now you would have fucked off.”  
  
“Bitches don’t die so easy,” she sneers, you can hear it in her voice and you grip the stem of your wine glass. You could probably throw it on her, you don’t have to see to know she’s sitting across from you, and judging by the distance of her voice, probably reclining a little. Instead she calls over a waiter and orders beer for the both of you while you continue to stare sightlessly at what you hope is her face.  
  
Once the waiter sets the beer in front of you your hand homes in on it, grasping round the sweating middle and bringing the neck up to your lips. Never once have you moved your head or said anything more to Serket. You take a generous swig and wait. You can hear her scoot her chair forward, feel her elbows lean on the table. You know she must be watching you, but you just take another long draw from your bottle. Maybe she’ll get up and leave before you snap and start throwing things.  
  
“If I said sorry you stillllllll wouldn’t talk to me?” Why is she even trying now? what could either of you possibly gain from this date other than the confirmation that you absolutely hate Vriska.  
  
“It wouldn’t be an sincere apology,” damnit, you spoke anyways, “why would I accept such a pale excuse?”  
  
“Maybe because,” she paused, probably for dramatic effect, but you knew what was coming, “I’ve changed.”  
  
“So you expected to come to dinner, buy me a beer or five, apologize, I accept and we become better acquainted?” The silence that greets you makes you smile, flashing your teeth, and for a moment you feel like you might be the impish one. So you were right to think that this is how things work in the mind of Vriska Serket.  
  
“Well maybe I need to order more drinks.”  
  
____  
  
“Shh, keep your cackle down, you’ll wake the neighbors!” Vriska hisses at you, her hand is hot in yours, and you almost want to pull away but she has been leading you around her apartment complex, trying to find her door and you have never been here before. Instead you cackle louder to spite her and she swears- at you or at her inability to find a numbered door- as she fumbles with her other hand. You hear the jingling of keys and then scraping as you imagine Serket is trying to find the lock with them. “Fuck, Pyrope, settle down!”  
  
“Fuck you, Serket.” you singsong as she pulls you through the door she’s managed to open. She seems to take this as an invitation and pushes you roughly against the wall. You hear the door slam and believe it was her foot that kicked it closed. Her face is close to yours now- you can smell her sour beer breath and you scrunch up your nose, “Fuck you.” You say it again for good measure before she crushes her mouth to yours.  
  
In the time it takes for Vriska to put her hands on either side of your head against the wall, you have snaked yours around her waist, biting down on her lip with a ferociousness that you hope conveys the meaning- it is of course, ‘fuck you’. She makes a strained gasping sound, her hands finding fistfulls of your hair.  
  
Kissing Vriska is not something that makes you melt inside, it boils your insides until you want to tear at her. With a growl you push back at her, bumping her into the adjacent wall, deciding that she does not have clothes privileges anymore. You tug her shirt up, pulling away from your painful kiss to roughly pull it over her head. You think you hear her trying to say something to you, maybe make a snide comment, but you silence her quick enough with a nip to her neck.  
  
When you bite into her neck, and none too gently, she whimpers and threatens to fall to her knees. But you will have none of that, you press your body firmly to hers, tearing up the landscape of her throat and hoping you are going to leave dark bruises on the skin. Just when Vriska believes you are done you press your tongue against all the tender flesh you just created and her nails dig through your clothes at your shoulders.  
  
“Terezi,” she’s panting, tugging at the back of your shirt and you back away enough to help your own garment come off. You are pretty dead set on continuing where you left off, but it seems Serket has other ideas as she uses the brief disconnect of bodies to slip away from you. “Don’t you want to see the rest of the place?”  
  
“I’m blind, asshole!” she is unapologetic, but she returns to grab your hand and lead you through the small apartment to what you presume is her room. She turns, you can feel it and you think she is going to say something, but you don’t really let her get very far. You close the gap between the two of you, losing your balance in the process on something small and hard on the floor, and now it is your turn to be surprised as Vriska catches you, letting the both of you fall onto her bed.  
  
To show just how ungrateful you are, you rake your nails down her bare back, eliciting a satisfying groan from Vriska. You want her to know that even though this is happening, it is in no way forgiveness for her sins. It is punishment. When she attempts to roll atop you, you buck her off, quickly straddling her hips. “You don’t get to set the pace, Serket, I do.” You say, close to her face, to which she responds with a snapping of her teeth. you grind your hips against her slow and hard, “Do you understand?”  
  
Maybe the arch of her back was supposed to be an answer, but that isn’t good enough for you, so you do it again, “Do you understand, bitch?”  
  
“Yeeeeeeees, god!” Vriska whines, and you tell her ‘good, now be still’ and remarkably she is, if not a little fidgety. You take this moment to remove the rest of your clothes, your bra, skirt, panties. Because you cannot see, you are mostly unaware of Vriska’s stares, but you know she’s not going to look away. When you finish undressing yourself you tug her pants and boxers down in one fell swoop, cackling at her gasp of surprise. You can’t believe she’s stayed still for this long, and you decide to reward her with a bite on her hip bone.  
  
She bucks, but you have your hand pressing her down at her other hip bone while you nip your way down. And you knew she couldn’t keep still for much longer, one of Vriska’s hands is in your hair again, pushing you down, but you obstinately dig your nails into her skin. It’s your pace, you are setting it. Fortunately for Serket, you are going to be gracious and you allow her to slowly push your head down between her legs where you can tell she is already moist.  
  
You pause for a long moment in which you think Vriska might be shaking from trying to contain herself, and then you go to work, brushing your tongue against her folds in broad hard strokes. Her hand tightens in your hair as you drag your fingers from her hips. She might be saying your name, repeating it like a mantra, but you block her out, pulling you mouth away to push your fingers roughly inside her. When you do that she makes an unintelligible noise, thrusting her pelvis into your hand. You call her names and tell her you hate her, working your hand in her with vicious curls of the fingers.  
  
When your mouth isn’t busy spewing out your hatred for Vriska you are taking in bit of her soft skin, biting and sucking. At one point you’re sure you’ve drawn blood and swirl your tongue around the nipple you had been tugging at with your teeth- yes that metallic tang is certainly blood. Serket is a mess of whimpering and sharp cries, and you can’t really bring yourself to feel sorry for her, you hope it hurts a lot.  
  
She has long since stopped trying to help you along with a leg between your thighs, but you are doing well enough yourself so that by the time Vriska’s walls tighten around your fingers and her back arches, it is not just her but the both of you coming with a desperate sound. You remove the digits from her and wipe them across her stomach. Serket obviously has no more energy left or she might have made a big deal about such an action. You find that you yourself haven’t much energy. As if you poured out all the molten feelings you had and now they are set to cool. With a heavy exhalation you fall on your side next to Vriska.  
  
She shifts enough to put a hand on your shoulder, and you growl with a lazy swing to smack her hand away. “Let’s not forget that I hate you, Serket.” you remind her, but it’s getting hard to keep the bite in your tone.  
  
“Yeah yeah, hate you too, blind girl.” you can hear the grin in her voice as she puts her arm around you again and pulls you close. You convince yourself half-heartedly that you are too tired to deal with pushing her off.


End file.
